Midnight Misadventure
by Pet Darkling
Summary: When Senna goes looking for Ichigo, she stumbles upon someone else. SennaXRukia. Yuri, my first so please be critical .


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; all of the characters do not belong to me. I have only created the scenario between the already mad characters.

**********************************************************************************

The sun was setting on the alleyways by Ichigo's house. The sky line had begun to fade into a dark shade of orange and red leaving the only blue to be blurred by black. The color of the sky reminded Senna of Ichigo's hair. It had been a little while since she had seen the moron and Rukia, especially Rukia. So at the spur of the moment she desided that she would pay her favorite idiot a visit. As she made her way down the streets to Ichigo's house the sun had finished setting and the lights in the houses had begun to go out. When she reached the house she stopped and pondered wither or not she should use the front door or just crawl through the bedroom window as usual.

"Well, if I use the door his sisters will hear me… definitely the widow" she said to herself out loud as she worked her way to climb through the window. _That bastard better not be sleeping._

With a loud thump she was in, but Ichigo was not. _Now where the hell is that boy._ But after a moment spent thinking she had a new plan. _Awsome, we get to play a game, he has to be hiding around here somewhere._ She made her way out of his room and down the hall. Before she knew it she had wondered all the way to the kitchen. There she found a cute little plushy lying face down on the floor in a pile of food._ What a cute thing. What is it doing all the way down here?_ Senna picked it up and looked at it closer to discover it was kon. Instantaneously he sprang to life and clung to Senna.

"Sister don't leave me!"

"Sister? You've got the wrong girl." Kon looked up at Senna in shock.

"If you're here then wh…where is my Rukia" he yelled through sobs.

Holding Kon in her arms she had a look on her face of sudden amusement. "Rukia is here, but my Ichi is not… Kon, where is she sleeping?"

"The closet in Ichigo's room, but she never lets me in, does she not see that I long for her and would do anything for her…" and he trailed off but Senna had begun to evolve her devilish plan. With an evil smirk on her face she giggled like the little girl she was inside and skipped into the laundry room to look for one of Ichigo's school uniform. Quickly she changed out of hers and into his.

She made her way back up the stairs and into Ichigo's bedroom practicing her best Ichi voice on the way. She slipped back into his room so that no one would hear her and tip toed over to the closet pulling up her hair so that it looked short and spiky. Rukia would never be able to tell the difference in the dark. Slowly she slid the closet door open. There she found the beautiful Rukia Kuchiki sleeping. As she peered down at the sleeping shinogami she took notice of how her ebony hair contrasted against her ivory skin, framing her face perfectly. Her breath was slow and steady, very rhythmic. As she gazed at her she ran her had along Rukia's face and down to her slightly parted lips. They were soft just like Senna had hoped.

Bending down over Rukia, Senna leaned in close so that their lips nearly touched. Senna hesitated and then kissed her. With that Ruckia stumbled back into consciousness.

"Ichi…? Is that you?" Rukia mumbled slightly opening her eyes and turning towards Senna.

"If you want it to be" Senna responded in the Ichigo voice moving herself more over Rukia.

"Ichigo, you idiot why are you doing this now. I thought you were still mad at me."

"How could I ever be mad, you know I don't mean it," It seemed like a vague enough answer to work. It all seemed to be going well, Rukia either had no idea or she was just playing along with the charade.

Senna had closed the closet door with her foot and began to remove what was left of Rukia's kimono. She kept her distracted with kisses until Rukia reached to run her hands through Ichigo's hair and wound up untying Senna's. Everything came to a sudden pause as Senna purple locks came falling forward to frame her face. Senna looked directly into her eyes, paralyzed with fear. _Oh no, what am I going to do now. She is going to get mad I should just run for it while have the chance. But on the other hand, she looks so wonderful in this light. I don't know what I'm going to do. I should have thought this through, Senna you can be such an idiot sometimes._

Then the silence was broken, Rukia looked up and Senna and smiled. Then in one swift motion she sat up and kissed Senna. In a shocked state Senna tried to apologies. "Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't want to diseve you, but I couldn't help myself."

"Senna, it's okay. You weren't the only one that wanted it." Rukia said looking coy. And with that Rukia began to take control. She moved Senna so that she was slowly stripping her of Ichigo's uniform. She just let her hands take control and let whatever happened, happen. The two girls kept switching positions with the removal of an item of clothing until there was nothing left between them.

"Rukia, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Senna, don't worry. Remember you climbed into my bed. So don't be scared, just let go" and with that she lowered herself kissing her way down the shinogami's body. Corresing her smooth skin, the violet hared girl let out a slight wiper as Rukia's hands traveled further south. Shushing her with a delicate kiss Rukia continued to let her hands do all the talking.

**********************************************************************************

The next morning came as a surprise. When Senna woke she found her arms to be wrapped around another body. She looked down to check herself and found that she wasn't wearing any clothes and that the ones she remembered last having were no where in sight in the closet. Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to wake Rukia up she just let her body rest on the futon and would wait for Rukia.

From the outside of the closet doors Ichigo was making his was back into his room with his school bag in hand. He had spent the night at the Urahara shop training with Mr. Urahara. As he flopped down on his bed and let out a big sigh. Then he noticed how quite his room was. He sat up and moved towards the door. Pulling it open his bedroom door rapidly expecting his father to be lurking outside, but he wasn't.

Then he looked down at his feet and found Kon glomping his leg.

"Let go of me you stupid thing."

"No, you have to let me see Rukia, I need my Rukia!" Kon whiled.

"Fine I'll open the closet but if she isn't there you have to leave me alone, I got no sleep last night."

"Fine!" Kon said as he hopped off of Ichigo's leg and up to his shoulder.

Ichigo reached for the closet door and began to pull it open. He was expecting to find a sleeping Rukia but instead he found Rukia and Senna sleeping, together, naked. His face dropped and the covered Kon's face and slammed the closet door shut.

He turned towards his bed and sat down in shock. The sound of the slamming door wake Rukia and Senna up with a start. Both girls turned and looked at each other trying to comprehend what had just happened. The scrambled to redress themselves as there was a knock on the closet door.

It was Ichigo, "Umm… girls, is there something I should know about going on?"

Both of them turned to each other and in unison said "nothing, just midnight misadventure gone weird."


End file.
